


Что Геллерт Гриндельвальд нашел в вас?

by BraKet



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Docking, Don't copy to another site, Foreskin Play, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet
Summary: Написано по заявке 4.40 на кинк-фест. Текст заявки: «Геллерт не врал, когда говорил, что не ненавидит магглов. Он даже любит их - во всяком случае, с одним точно любит заниматься сексом - с Якобом Ковальски. Кинк на заботливое отношение, мягкость, уют, комфорт. К Якобу Геллерт приходит отдыхать от революционных забот». Заявка выполнена с вольными допущениями, читать на свой страх и риск. Тем не менее, заказчик остался доволен :)





	Что Геллерт Гриндельвальд нашел в вас?

— А вы хороший повар, вы в курсе?

— Скажем, догадывался. Поэтому и открыл булочную. Проснулся, понимаете ли, однажды прекрасным утром и подумал: черт побери, небо голубое, трава зеленая, а я... вдруг да хороший повар? И почему весь Лондон еще не в курсе? Непорядок! Сегодня самое время исправить это упущение! Ну, а потом пошло-поехало... Внезапно повадились приходить всякие посетители, класть на прилавок деньги в обмен на еду и говорить «А вы хороший повар»... Неудобно их было, знаете ли, разочаровывать.

— Хм. И чувство юмора у вас есть. Похвально, похвально...

«По крайней мере, теперь мне понятно, что она в тебе нашла», — лениво думает Геллерт Гриндельвальд, не спеша доедая самую обычную яблочную булочку. 

На блюде перед ним никаких сдобных ниффлеров и посыпанных сахарной пудрой сносорожих, сплошь традиционная выпечка по скучным английским рецептам. Хотя, надо признаться, и в самом деле потрясающе вкусная. 

За окном мрачный дождливый вечер, дымоход черного камина в стылой штаб-квартире заложен прежними владельцами кирпичом, конечно, это можно исправить за секунду, но так безопаснее, а прохлада бодрит, не дает застояться мыслям, да и аколитов держит в тонусе. Наверняка сейчас они с напряженными лицами сгрудились вокруг стола с картой.

А здесь, в маленькой квартирке над кондитерским магазинчиком, тепло и спокойно. Расслабленность на грани лености. Тишина. Уют. Мягкий свет от торшера зажигает в глубоких карих глазах напротив искорки. Этот маггл Ковальски не красив, конечно... Но и не урод. У него блестящие вьющиеся волосы, в этом освещении — почти каштановые. 

— Еще булочек? Чаю? 

Он заботлив и предупредителен, хотя гость ему никто, так, знакомый бывшего однополчанина (как думает сам Ковальски). Магглы такие доверчивые! Геллерту даже не пришлось наводить справки об именах, местах службы и прочей ерунде, достаточно было прижать руку ко лбу с «Ну этот, как его, вы с ним встречались перед боем под... забыл название...», и Ковальски сам выпалил: «А, старина Фрэнки! Вы от него?» и вот вас уже провожают наверх, ставят на стол блюдо с традиционной выпечкой по скучным английским рецептам и все подливают и подливают чай.

Вообще-то, Геллерту просто стало интересно, что за тип украл сердце его легилимента. Уплыви этот толстяк в свой Нью-Йорк, можно было бы поставить точку в слезливой истории и не забивать себе голову ерундой. Но проклятый маггл остался в Лондоне, да еще и открыл довольно популярную пекарню, слава о ней ширилась с каждым днем, и никак нельзя было исключить вероятность того, что сладкоежка Куини рано или поздно заявится в знаменитый магазинчик лично. А там кто знает... Нет ничего хуже, чем когда грандиозные планы летят в тартарары из-за романтических сумасбродных порывов! 

— Может, джем? Или мед? У меня есть отличный, липовый!

Довольно забавно, когда твои желания пытаются угадать не потому, что боятся, хотят выслужиться или даже искренне восхищаются. Геллерт пытается вспомнить, каково это — дружить и общаться на равных. Были ли у него вообще подобные отношения хоть с кем-то? Кажется, его всегда окружали или чрезмерно заносчивые болваны, или слишком уж восторженные последователи. А тому, единственному, кому удавалось держаться на равных, слишком быстро стало тесно в дружественных рамках... 

— Может, у вас найдется вино? — спрашивает Геллерт, смежив веки, словно собираясь вздремнуть.

Он уже и забыл, когда чувствовал себя настолько расслабленным. Если у тебя есть великая цель, ты поневоле подчиняешь ей каждый вздох, каждое движение, каждую мысль. Даже во сне продолжаешь пересматривать планы, искать возможные просчеты и новые ходы. 

— Может, и найдется, — слышит он ответ, шаги, звук открываемой дверцы (наверное, буфета), приглушенный звон бокалов, стук закрываемой дверцы (буфета, конечно же), снова шаги, тяжелый вздох и скрип стула.

Интересно, думает Геллерт, кто на этот раз наложил на несчастного увальня заклятье забвения? Может, сам младший Скамандер? Ах, этот добросердечный любитель разного нелепого зверья! Он наверняка неделями наблюдал за муками своего друга, и, наконец, не выдержал, лишил беднягу всех воспоминаний! Странно только, что не отослал назад, в Нью-Йорк, а помог открыть здесь кондитерскую. Неужели настолько сильно привязался к толстяку? Или, возможно, их породнила горечь потери? Лита и Куини... Жаль, что первая оказалась так упряма и глупа. Что ж, зато вторая стоит тысячу недальновидных выскочек-Лестренджей. 

— Вот, пожалуйста, — раздается почти над самым ухом, и Геллерт резко открывает глаза.

Взгляд упирается в огромную пузатую стеклянную полусферу, парящую буквально в дюйме от носа. Словно очнувшись от долгого глубокого сна, Геллерт не сразу замечает пухловатые пальцы под ней, а темно-красную густую жидкость, плещущуюся между тонкими стенками, в первые доли секунды принимает за кровь. 

И отшатывается.

Потом хмыкает и, напротив, подается вперед. Ему почти интересно...

— Это ликер из черной и красной смородины, — горделиво говорит Ковальски. — Я сам его делал! 

Геллерт берется за бокал, но Ковальски не торопится убрать руку. Какое-то время их пальцы словно ведут странную борьбу за длинную тонкую ножку... Но уже буквально через пять секунд победа остается за Геллертом, и он неторопливо делает глоток.

Даже жаль, что на самом деле это не кровь, думает Геллерт.

Хорошо, что на самом деле это не кровь, тут же решает он, моментально возвращаясь в уютный мир тесной комнатки, залитой мягким светом.

Кисло-сладкий вкус с терпким травяным оттенком потрясающе хорош. Бархатно обволакивает язык, прокладывает теплую дорожку в желудок, расслабляет мышцы ног и мягко ударяет в затылок.

Как же он устал... 

Еще пара неспешных глотков, и сон испаряется без следа. Геллертом овладевает странное противоречивое желание действовать и растекаться по стулу одновременно. Ликование и нега — забавное сочетание. Он весело смотрит на глуповато счастливого Ковальски.

— Хорошо, что вы зашли, — говорит тот и тоже отпивает из своего бокала, поднимает, чтобы посмотреть сквозь него на свет торшера, прищуривается, отчего становится похож на массивного лукавого мальчишку. — Дождливыми вечерами тут скучновато! 

— Благодарите своего друга, — небрежно машет рукой Геллерт и растягивает губы в ленивой улыбке. — Это ему приспичило передать вам через меня формочки. А мы ведь даже и не знакомы с ним толком. Просто он узнал, что я возвращаюсь в Лондон, и вот...

— И очень кстати! — восклицает Ковальски. — Рождество только через полтора месяца, а имбирные печенья уже вовсю спрашивают! 

Как же он заразительно веселится. Скромные глупые радости маленького смешного человека... Выпечка, самодельное ягодное пойло, дешевые безыскусные трафареты из жестяных полосок, с ума сойти, какие поводы для пьяного счастья... Геллерт смотрит на полное раскрасневшееся лицо почти с симпатией. Правильно Скамандер отбил ему память, правильно. Меньше знаешь, крепче спишь. 

Но почему же этот безумный любитель зверья не отправил его назад в Нью-Йорк? 

Магу дорог маггл. И куда сильнее, чем Геллерт думал до сих пор. 

Ох уж эти постыдные людские слабости! Они оплетают словно оковы, незримо связывают одного человека с другим будто ниточкой: Куини с Ковальски, Ковальски со Скамандером, Скамандера с Дамблдором... Потянешь за хвостик — и размотаешь весь клубок.

Геллерт залпом допивает тягучий ликер и протягивает пустой бокал. Ковальски так охотно хватается за бутылку, что становится ясно — круг искренних ценителей его талантов пойлодела ограничивается им самим. 

— Я вижу, вам понравилась моя выпивка, а? — самодовольно не столько спрашивает, сколько утверждает Ковальски и расстегивает ворот — жарко.

Геллерт следит за его пальцами. Слегка полными, но ловкими. Такими... Чувственными. 

(Ну и хрень же лезет в голову!)

Я мог бы его убить, думает Геллерт. Но что, если Куини когда-нибудь узнает об этом? Да, сейчас совсем не сложно отражать ее наивные атаки легилименции, почти играючи ставить заслон... Но что, если по какой-то причине в этом заслоне пробьется брешь? Всего на секунду, на доли секунды, но хватит и этого? Геллерта ранят, он впадет в забытье или произойдет что-нибудь еще... Что угодно! Впереди жестокая битва, и никто не может просчитать ее ход до секунды. 

Его надо вернуть в Нью-Йорк, думает Геллерт. Натравить органы правопорядка или чинуш на этот дурацкий магазинчик с пекарней. Да, совсем шумихи избежать не удастся, «У Ковальски» уже довольно популярен. Ну так тем лучше! Значит, есть конкуренты, завистники, другие тупицы-кондитеры... Послать какого-нибудь аколита заняться всей этой ерундой. Абернети, например. Парень дотошный, въедливый, да и вид имеет представительно-бюрократичный. Ах, да... Язык. Вдобавок, Абернети ему сейчас нужен. Ему все нужны, их слишком мало, чтобы вот так распылять силы на всяких... пекарей-магглов. 

Его надо нейтрализовать иначе. Его надо... Использовать? 

Геллерт смотрит в карие глаза с золотыми искорками напротив. Неужели этот простофиля ему... Нравится? Что ж, возможно, так даже лучше. 

Геллерт слегка наклоняется, тянет руку через стол и кладет ладонь Якобу на грудь, под горло, туда, где расстегнута пуговица. 

— Эй, приятель, ты чего... — начинает Ковальски и почему-то осекается.

Геллерт смотрит пристальнее, убирает руку, нашаривает свой бокал и залпом выпивает.

Теплая дорожка, нега, мягкий удар в затылок... 

Ладонь Геллерта соскальзывает со стеклянной ножки и возвращается на грудь Ковальски. На этот раз Ковальски ничего не говорит, а тоже залпом допивает свою порцию.

Это не магия по большому счету. Весь фокус в безразличии. Геллерту все равно, оттолкнет его этот маггл или нет. Но хочется кое-что проверить...

Маггл не отталкивает. Они сидят и молча, настороженно изучают друг друга.

Он не так уж и податлив, вдруг понимает Геллерт. Он не так уж и мягок. Что там говорила Куини? Он солдат, а войны у магглов омерзительны. Насколько зеленая вспышка гуманнее пулей и снарядов! Насколько... эстетичнее.

— Я тоже воевал, — признается Геллерт. — Тяжело вернуться к обычной жизни после...

Он неспешно оглядывает помещение. Тишина. Уют. Мягкий свет от торшера. 

— После того, как насмотрелся на смерть, — Геллерт снова обращает свой взор на Ковальски. — Тяжело снова почувствовать себя живым без угрозы извне. Но вам удалось.

Он убирает руку, встает, обходит вокруг стола, медленно и плавно, чувствуя себя ленивым, сытым хищником. Останавливается за спиной сидящего Ковальски, мягко, но решительно кладет ему ладони на плечи. 

— В какой-то мере, — говорит Ковальски неожиданно хриплым голосом и пытается повернуться, но Геллерт силой удерживает его на месте, наклоняется и шепчет прямо в ухо:

— Научите меня...

Ковальски вскакивает и отпрыгивает так резко и резво, что стул падает. Он растерян и изумлен, но (с удовлетворением замечает Геллерт) не испуган, и в его глазах полыхает вовсе не праведное возмущение. А что? Какое-то чувство тенью проносится по полноватому покрасневшему лицу, словно птица махнула крылом — р-р-раз! — и исчезло. Геллерт не тратит время на размышления о природе этого чувства и смысле этой тени, просто делает шаг вперед.

— Странно, но на войне было проще. А этот проклятый мирный мир... Он запутан и жесток, — говорит Геллерт. — Я ищу свое место в нем, но все, кто мне встречаются... Знаете, простые обычные люди? Они так счастливы и так... смешны. Бездарно растрачивают время, совсем не думают о смерти. Но мы... Мы, те, кто смотрели ей в лицо...

Он говорит почти горячо и на какую-то долю секунды сам верит в собственные слова. Ковальски слушает его словно бы завороженно, у него даже рот приоткрывается.

Хорошо, что я надел сегодня маггловские брюки, думает Геллерт и делает еще один шаг. И еще. 

Теперь они стоят почти вплотную. Ковальски немного ниже, и Геллерту приходится слегка нагнуть голову, чтобы прижаться прохладной щекой к горячей щеке напротив, выдохнуть в чужое ухо:

— Мы — другие.

Ковальски замирает.

Становится вдруг так тихо, что слышно, как тикают часы в магазине на первом этаже.

Геллерт чувствует бодрящий азарт, словно собирается сесть на норовистую лошадь, а по всем его мышцам разливается тягучая приятная истома. Странная гремучая смесь этих двух неожиданных ощущений наделяет его беспечной страстностью. Он кладет ладони на плечи Ковальски, ведет их вниз, очерчивая крепкие руки, доходит до запястий и вновь поднимается к предплечьям, раз, и другой, и третий, гладит и гладит, будто успокаивая. 

И (проклятье!) как назло, в голове пусто. Никаких ободряющих слов. Но, судя по тому, что Ковальски не отталкивает его с воплем, Геллерт все делает правильно. 

Что ж, этот опыт может быть даже интересным. У магглов вроде как не очень-то хорошо относятся к связям такого рода. К тому же, Ковальски любит Куини, без шуток, на самом деле любит. Он не смог бы обмануть легилимента, о, нет, не каждому магу-то подобное под силу. 

И вот он стоит напротив Геллерта, неловкий, большой, изумленный, стоит ровно, дышит тяжело, хрипло... И не пытается сделать в сторону хотя бы шаг. А ведь его никто не держит, не запрещает идти куда вздумается. 

Давай, глупый маггл, я не применяю никакой магии, оттолкни меня, это же так просто! 

Глупый маггл не отталкивает. 

Самодовольно улыбнувшись, Геллерт перемещает ладони на спину Ковальски, нащупывает лопатки, гладит спину, медленно спускаясь к пояснице... 

И вдруг чувствует, как другие ладони, горячие, чужие, забираются ему под жилетку, мягко сдавливают бока, словно обнимая. 

От изумления он даже перестает дышать. 

Но ведь ты этого и добивался, разве нет?

На самом деле, Геллерт не знает, чего он добивался. Может, этого, может, чего-то другого. Если честно, ему слишком лень думать. В комнате тепло, спокойно, уютно, царит приятный полумрак... А пальцы Ковальски такие нежные, жаркие, осторожные и нетерпеливые... Быстро пересчитав ребра, они уже дошли до пояса брюк (хорошо все же, что сегодня Геллерт надел маггловские) и принялись неловко их расстегивать.

Ничего себе, какая прыть! 

Геллерт чувствует себя почти уязвленным. Из них двоих именно он искушен и коварен! И это его идея — совратить, чтобы использовать! 

Дух соперничества подстегивает. Желание обогнать вдохновляет. Геллерт быстрым опоясывающим движением перемещает ладони со спины Ковальски на живот, тоже нащупывает пуговицу на поясе, стремясь раздеть другого первым. 

Их руки переплетаются, мешая друг другу, сталкиваются, царапаются запонками... Это почти битва. 

Выигрывает ее проклятый маггл. Опережая на какие-то доли секунды, он первым расстегивает Геллерту ширинку, рывком оттягивает белье и освобождает полувставший член. 

От неожиданности и захвативших его ощущений Геллерт замирает на несколько секунд, прежде чем вернуться к ряду еще не поддавшихся пуговиц. 

Они такие крохотные, но петельки, кажется, и того меньше... Так что Геллерт все возится и возится, пока Ковальски уже вовсю изучает его пальцами, мнет между подушечками пальцев крайнюю плоть, тянет ее к себе, аккуратно и нежно. Геллерт задыхается и, наконец, побеждает эту проклятую маггловскую ширинку. Он тоже оттягивает трусы Ковальски, намереваясь пробраться к паху, но тот вдруг отталкивает, сам обхватывает себя за член одной рукой, другой продолжая щупать и растягивать крайнюю плоть Геллерта. 

Жадно и бережно...

Его поведение ставит Геллерта в тупик — он опускает руки, не понимая, чего от него вообще хотят, почему не дают прикасаться.

Ну... Что ж. Он не против получать удовольствие в одностороннем порядке. Это даже привычнее.

Ковальски наконец, словно наигравшись с крайней плотью Геллерта, оттягивает ее, оголяя головку, поглаживает большим пальцем. Ощущения настолько знакомые, что Геллерт прикрывает глаза, спокойно и терпеливо ждет стандартного продолжения... Ковальски все гладит и гладит головку, водит большим пальцем, мягко, медленно, размазывая по ней секрет. 

А потом вдруг подается вперед и приставляет к головке Геллерта влажную свою, чуть ли не уретра к уретре. От этого прикосновения Геллерт вздрагивает, скашивает глаза вниз, смотрит, как капелька чужой смазки смешивается с его собственной. На секунду он задумывается, возможно ли, что этот коктейль затечет внутрь? И тут Ковальски одним ловким движением натягивает кожу Геллерта сразу на оба члена, обхватывает широкой ладонью, не давая сползти и толкается бедрами. Плавно и аккуратно.

Да он же трахает меня, пораженно отмечает Геллерт. Толстый маггл. Трахает. Меня. Членом в член.

Осторожно и нетерпеливо. Едва-едва (понятно, что амплитуда движений крайне ограничена), но сильно. Мощно.

Безумное сочетание.

Самое удивительное, что этот толстый маггл своими чувственными постанываниями заводит сильнее, чем все партнеры, которые когда-либо были у Геллерта. 

Может, дело в том, что Ковальски, несмотря на заботу и чуткость даже в сексе, не пытается угодить, а откровенно и бесхитростно наслаждается. Он словно ест свои идиотские фирменные сладости: жмурится от удовольствия, облизывает губы... 

А может, просто этот странный способ (на ум приходит идиотское слово — «соития») вызвающе нов для Геллерта. Ощущать свою чувствительную крайнюю плоть на чужом члене необычно и уже только от этого — жгуче приятно. 

С ума сойти. Еще каких-то десять минут назад он полагал магглов неискушенными! Как минимум — этого конкретного одного маггла. Интересно, что бы сказала Куини, узнав об изобретательности своего воздыхателя?

«По крайней мере, теперь мне понятно, что она в тебе нашла», — внутренне усмехаясь, думает Геллерт, чувствуя, как нарастает дрожь в ногах, вынуждая слегка присесть. Теперь они одного роста, даже кажется, что Ковальски выше — он жарко нависает сверху, наваливается, толкает... Геллерт немного прогибается в пояснице и вцепляется в плечи напротив, чтобы не упасть.

Словно прочитав его мысли, Ковальски кладет одну ладонь ему на спину, прижимает к себе, как будто пытается горячей широкой ладонью успокоить, мол, я тебя держу, не волнуйся... И убыстряет темп. 

Его рывки мелкие и бережные, но безумно торопливые. 

Потеря контроля без потери контроля. Или наоборот.

Геллерт чувствует, как в головке нарастает мучительный томный зуд, крайняя плоть тоже сладко ноет от механического раздражения собранными складками чужой кожи и краями венчика. Геллерт понимает, что долго не выдержит. 

— Сейчас... — исступленно шепчет он, предупреждая непонятно зачем. 

Вдруг Ковальски утыкается лбом ему в ключицу, выдыхает с судорожным протяжным стоном, и Геллерт чувствует, как его собственная крайняя плоть содрогается от пульсации чужого члена, а головку обволакивает вязким. 

Словно Геллерт не предупредил, а приказал.

Это неожиданное проявление послушания словно прорывает невидимую плотину где-то внутри. Через несколько секунд уже его семя поднимается из мошонки, чтобы выплеснуться, смешавшись с чужим. 

И все, он больше ни о чем не думает, стонет в унисон, стискивая пальцами полные крепкие плечи, ощущая пот Ковальски на своей щеке, тоже влажной. Спазмы в промежности все не стихают, новые порции все выплескиваются и выплескиваются, откуда их столько, еще немного, и он рухнет без чувств...

— Тихо, — слышит он хриплый голос Ковальски, тот прижимает к себе Геллерта так крепко, словно пытается задушить всем телом.

И почему-то от этого становится легко и спокойно... Хочется вжаться сильнее, утонуть в жарких нежных объятиях, как в перине. 

Расслабиться. Отдохнуть.

Наверное, поэтому невесть откуда взявшаяся в бездумной голове первая мысль страшно удивляет:

«На войне, как на войне».

***

Когда за Геллертом Гриндельвальдом закрывается дверь, Якоб грузно опускается на стул и обхватывает голову руками. Он сидит так минуту, и две, и пять... Потом решительно отгоняет от себя мысли о Куини, встряхивает влажным, лезущим в глаза чубом, зачесывает его пятерней, встает и выливает в раковину остатки вина с афродизиаком, а булочки с отправляет в мусорку.

Когда понадобится, он испечет свежие.

Сейчас важно ничего не забыть, еще раз вспомнить даже самые, казалось бы, незначительные детали и ощущения. Вся эта информация очень ценна для их маленького, пусть и немного вынужденного (когда речь идет о профессоре, конечно) союза трех мстителей. 

Да, мистер Гриндельвальд, а вы что же, думали, Якоб — этакий маггл-простачок? Но у маггла-простачка свои, знаете ли, методы, и они ничуть не хуже ваших магических штучек! Хотя Ньют, конечно, помог составить зелье, к чему скрывать? Но сама идея (как и решение подмешать малую толику в тесто, а львиную долю бухнуть в самодельный пахучий ликер!) принадлежит самому Якобу.

О, им пришлось выяснять на себе, какая дозировка не вызовет приступ паранойи у такой могущественной хитрой сволочи и сойдет всего лишь за побочку опьянения! И пусть эти опыты, не лишенные приятной сладости, были приправлены неизбывной горечью и сердечной болью, но оно того стоило, разве нет? Еще и Дамблдор добавил свои, кхм, деликатные советы... И вот он, итог. У них получилось. Волк сделал шаг к капкану. Такой самоуверенный, такой на редкость неосторожный шаг...

Он еще вернется. Будет таскаться сюда, пока совсем не потеряет нюх и не свалится в яму, вырытую тремя угрюмыми землекопами, каждый из которых имеет свой к нему счет. Каждый из которых готов заплатить свою цену.

Якоб не может отвечать за Дамблдора или Ньюта, он лишь надеется, что их эта цена не пугает, как она не испугала сегодня его.

На войне, как на войне.


End file.
